


You are my one desire

by Arwen88



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bestiality, Breathplay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, just at the start and in the end, nothing terrible, there are just a couple lines though, ugh they asked for this to be a songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: He swallowed a sip of his bubbling drink, his gaze discreetly roaming over the rest of the crowd, the couples swirling on the dance floor, the few aurors he could remember seeing on his first visit to New York talking animatedly beside the food, Percival Graves staring in his direction. Newt did a double take, his gaze snapping back over the man that he had seen only while actually being impersonated by Grindelwald. For a moment he panicked, wondering if it could have been Grindelwald once more, mad at Newt for taking him down the first time, but then he met the man's eyes and his world tilted on its axis for the most wonderful moment.





	You are my one desire

**Author's Note:**

> So, they asked me to write a song fic. Sorry. Bear with me, it's actually a nice story. No squids were armed in the making of this fic.
> 
> The song is Supernatural by RuPaul and the title comes from there too.
> 
> A million thanks to ThrillingDetectiveTales for betareading this!

> Since the winter past  
Spring, summer, fall  
You are my one desire  
You are my all and all  
I feel love inside me  
This must be a dream

*

Newt thought high society galas were the most boring thing in the whole world, hours wasted smiling at people he wouldn't remember the name of, glancing at the clock to see if he could escape already, too many people around him, buzzing, drinking, being entirely too curious about everybody else's business. He had gone only because he had received the official invitation after what had happened the year before in New York and he hoped that by showing up and playing nice he would get to stay in the country long enough to truly explore and search for creatures.

He swallowed a sip of his bubbling drink, his gaze discreetly roaming over the rest of the crowd, the couples swirling on the dance floor, the few aurors he could remember seeing on his first visit to New York talking animatedly beside the food, Percival Graves staring in his direction. Newt did a double take, his gaze snapping back over the man that he had seen only while actually being impersonated by Grindelwald. For a moment he panicked, wondering if it could have been Grindelwald once more, mad at Newt for taking him down the first time, but then he met the man's eyes and his world tilted on its axis for the most wonderful moment.

Newt couldn't breathe anymore, his heart thumping in his chest at feeling his body tingle and become warmer. A smile spread across his lips at recognizing his soulmate. He felt a wave of elation and hope as Percival started walking towards him, ignoring everyone else in the room and not taking his eyes off Newt for a single moment.

Newt felt a blush rise on his cheeks and he blindly put his glass on a table, walking towards the man himself, eager to meet the real Graves and hear his soulmate talk to him for the first time.

He had almost been convinced that he would never find his other half, would be one of the few that had no one waiting for him out there, always too strange and unsuitable to spend time with "normal people." He hoped dearly that Percival would love him for how he was without trying to change him, without calling him strange for what he wanted and not being like everybody else.

There was a hunger in the other man's eyes as Percival raked his eyes over Newt with a certain appraisal. Newt swallowed the lump in his throat and reached out with one hand. Percival took it in his own, gently turned it, and pressed a chaste kiss on the back of Newt's fingers.

"Percival Graves, at your service."

The low rumble of his voice screamed alpha, the man exuding his delight at their proximity, and for a moment Newt was left breathless, his knees almost trembling as his body started to react to his perfect match.

"Newt Scamander."

***

Percival was utterly perfect to Newt, confident and assertive as much as Newt preferred to pass unseen and unnoticed, to keep out of anybody's way. The man was a treasure, never making Newt feel like he was less for his biology, pampering him and giving him whatever he wanted, even working on changing the laws on magical creatures to appease him. And Newt loved him with all his heart, satisfied to have found out in time that they were truly a perfect match, the two of them actually sharing the same worries about incompatibility after years never finding a partner that would approve of their passions.

They simply fit together.

***

Percival looked at the enormous and luminescent squid floating in a bubble of water, slowly dancing around Newt who was taking care to feed a little one of the same species. Newt had explained to him that the father couldn't feed the baby and so it was up to them to make sure the little one would eat enough until it was grown enough to be able to do so by itself. Newt chuckled softly, shaking his head at the big squid "antics," not taking his eyes off the pup he was bottle feeding.

"Isn't it doing a mating dance for you?" Percival wondered calmly, curiously checking the movement of the magical creature.

Newt merely hummed, throwing the creature a little smile and a glance. "I guess it decided I could be a good mate." He chuckled.

"You are," Percival hummed softly, his gaze going to the little squid gently wrapping its tentacles around Newt's wrist to hold on as it sucked at the bottle. He stepped closer to his partner, kissing his cheekbone even as he brought his gaze back to the adult animal swimming around them.

Percival was curious, but he was also patient.

He had to wait barely a couple months before Newt's next heat approached, the magical squids still in the magizoologist's care down in the case, and Percival knew it was time for his curiosity to be sated.

He offered Newt his help in making the last round of feeding in the case before Newt’s heat would start. They knew Dougal could take care of it for a time, long enough for the heat to be done with and for Newt to be able to think straight once more. Newt would usually draw out the moment of separation before leaving the case for days. Percival knew this and actually counted on it for once, not so impatient to just sweep him off his feet and take him back to their bed.

The more time passed, the more divine Newt would smell, his body warming up and starting to expose Newt's nature to the rest of the world. Percival took a good sniff off him, his eyes fluttering closed at the strong scent of arousal that poured off Newt in waves. Newt was trying to ignore it, clearly, his eyes going over and over his creatures almost as if he could have forgotten something.

Percival put one hand on the small of Newt's back, possessive and growing hard at the knowledge that the heat was almost upon his omega. He started leading Newt towards the shed, letting Newt seal the enclosures so that the animals couldn’t get out by themselves, but stopped the man before he could put up wards to restrain the squids in their own watery habitat.

Instead of letting him do his magic, Percival took Newt's chin between his fingers, turning his head to press a kiss on his lips. Newt sighed softly at the contact, his body instinctively leaning towards his alpha, and he moaned when Percival pressed to deepen the kiss. His heat was clearly starting to go to his head, because it was too easy for Percival to gently pry the wand out of his lax fingers, pocketing it while Newt's hands flew up to cup at Percival's face, the omega kissing him with fervour.

Percival groaned into the kiss, pulling the man flush against his chest with one arm around his back, slowly rocking his hips to rub their erections together through the fabric of their clothes. He was most satisfied to have been able to get Newt right there in front of the right enclosure just when he was so worked up for his heat. Percival kissed his soulmate's face, making Newt tilt his head to press soft kisses on the line of his jaw, to trace the white column of Newt’s neck with his teeth. The young wizard simply pressed against him in his desire, sighing delightedly at Percival's attentions, totally unaware of how the alpha was staring at the squid that slowly approached the limit of the enclosure, its focus on the two of them merely steps away from it. It was the easiest thing for Percival to conjure a water bubble for the creature to be able to float out of its habitat and towards them.

He pushed Newt's arms behind his back, simply caressing his arms up and down, his hands closing around the magizoologist's wrists and eliciting a soft moan from the man.

Newt jumped with a gasp, breaking away from Percival but unable to turn around and look when a weight pressed against his back. The beast bubbled up happily, its long tentacles wrapping around Newt's arms much like the baby squid would do affectionately while Newt fed it.

Percival took a step back to admire the scene, a light smirk on his lips as he watched the creature press its tentacles over the man in front of him with mild interest. It floated closer to him, the luminescence on its skin pulsing more rapidly than usual.

"It seems to be attracted by your heat's pheromones as well," he considered with a little amused huff.

"Ah, of course." Newt sighed, looking a little annoyed as he tried moving his wrists to see if he could get the beast to let him go.

Percival grinned broadly at seeing the omega struggle a bit, fully knowing how much Newt actually liked feeling a good rope around his wrists keeping him still. He liked to be pinned down, unable to do much but give in. Not that it was true, both of them had more than enough ability to undo whatever knot they would use, Percival never wanting to take things where Newt could truly be uncomfortable with going.

But the beast seemed to be perfect for their tastes.

"You can stop this, of course," he reminded his lover gently, a much softer smile on his lips.

Newt looked at him, stilling his struggles for a brief moment, ignoring the squid currently playing with his red hair. Newt simply looked at Percival, considering, eyes clear enough as he probably went over how fast this little game could finish if he said so and how long it would take for the heat to truly have its hold on him and his faculties. He wouldn't be too lost in it until he had his first orgasm at least, curling in bed with Percival after that to spend his heat, but at that moment he knew he truly had the choice to stop it if he wanted to.

Newt licked his lips and Percival grinned anew at seeing clear through him. He knew Newt wasn't truly bothered by the turn of events. A wave of his hand and the omega's clothes disappeared, leaving him gloriously naked.

Newt groaned aloud, a big annoyed huff as he glared half-heartedly at Percival.

"Don't worry, they're safe and sound, just in our room." Percival chuckled, shaking his head for how Newt could be more worried about those worn out clothes than the massive beast now happily raking its tentacles over his body. At least until said tentacles wrapped around his naked calves.

Newt merely hummed, licking his lips again and looking down at the tentacles exploring him. The scent of his arousal drifted heavily in the air and Newt flushed prettily, throwing a rapid glance at Percival from under his fringe, always shy when his body betrayed his desires.

“I’ll make sure it doesn’t hurt you,” Percival reassured him, placing a small kiss on Newt’s lips.

Newt nodded his head but then his eyes fluttered closed, his lips falling open as the first tentacle started prodding at his slick opening.

Percival looked on as his man grew flushed, a little frown on his face as he tried getting past the mild discomfort of a tentacle pressing in him. Percival put one hand on Newt’s shoulder, the smallest pressure giving Newt the hint what to do, and soon the man was on his knees in front of his alpha. Percival raked his fingers through Newt’s red hair, mussing it. He was fully aware that his omega needed a distraction to relax himself, and he needed the barest flick of his magic to get his pants undone.

Newt leaned in while Percival was still taking his cock out of his pants, the omega whining softly as he nuzzled at his crotch, pressing his face against Percival’s hip. He started relaxing as soon as the heavy scent of arousal pouring off his alpha hit him, and he went straight to lapping at the head of the cock he was presented with. He opened his mouth without needing any input from his lover, taking the head right away, sucking at it and swirling his tongue around it before he started moving down, taking more and more of it in his mouth at every bob of his head. The heat spurred him into being more greedy, pushing down until he could feel the soft head of the cock press against the back of his throat, the delicious heaviness of it and the way it made him feel full. It worked like a charm in distracting him just enough from the way the squid was working him open, one tendril adding to the first.

Percival moaned softly above him, watching him and gently caressing the nape of his neck, not even trying to push Newt’s head towards his thrusts, dividing his focus between the pleasure etched on his lover’s features and the way the squid kept groping at his naked body with its tentacles, more curious than really knowing what it was doing to the wizard. It suited Percival just fine, his focus shifting once more to his lover and how debauched he looked, his innocent and pure face smeared with spit and pleasure stricken as one of his creatures fucked his hole.

With Newt pliant in front of him, the creature let go of his wrists, its tentacles slithering over his arms and shoulders, more intent in exploring even as Newt slumped forward.

Newt moaned around Percival’s cock, balancing himself with his hands on his mate’s thighs, but his breath caught in his throat when one of the tentacles that had been restraining him up until a moment before moved over his neck, slowly wrapping around his throat in a snug grip. His eyes flew open, his gaze snapping up to Percival’s face. The alpha frowned for a moment, trying to understand if it was too much for Newt or not, neither of them sure what the squid might want to do with the grip it had on him. Percival started relaxing only when Newt did, the pressure on his throat enough for him to be aroused but not tight to the point of pain.

Newt blinked slowly, showing he was calm like one of his beasts would, and he gave Percival’s pants a little tug, encouraging the alpha to move.

Percival watched Newt carefully even as he started rocking his hips, slowly but surely fucking Newt’s mouth. He reached out with one hand, an offering Newt took right away. The omega wrapped his fingers around Percival’s own, both of them ready to stop if it became too much and Newt was to squeeze harder.

Newt opened his mouth more, relaxing his muscles and letting his mate fuck his throat even as the tentacles tightened their hold around it, the beast probably curious about what he was doing with something in his mouth. Whatever the reason, for a moment Newt found himself unable to breathe. A rush of slick poured out of his hole, the scent of his arousal heavy around them, and he spread his legs more, trying to encourage the beast in moving its tentacles.

Percival moaned at that sight, pushing his cock in his omega’s mouth until the man was taking it all. He tightened his grip on Newt’s hair, holding him still as he took his pleasure as he pleased. Newt was beautiful with his lips glistening with spit, flushed red and little tears hanging off his lashes. Percival could see that the beast wasn’t doing much to pleasure him, the omega barely rocking his hips, clearly not so horny to be driven wild yet. It didn’t come as a surprise to him when Newt moved his free hand between his legs and Percival hummed encouragingly.

“You need a knot, don’t you?” Percival asked softly, gently carding his fingers in Newt’s hair while he watched the younger man jerk himself fast. He backed down enough to let Newt moan around his cock, little breathless sounds as Newt pleasured himself. Percival watched as the beast started prodding at his mate’s backside with another tendril, and he saw in Newt’s face the moment that too pushed in him: Newt looked completely lost in the pleasure of being opened so much. There was a delicate flush of arousal spreading from his face down to his abused neck and to his chest, his freckles almost disappearing as Newt approached his orgasm.

Percival would have let him get off like that, get his heat jumpstarted with the animal’s help, but the moment Newt’s magic vibrated in the air he knew he had to stop it. He pulled his cock free of Newt’s mouth just as the man squeezed his hand with a little grimace. Percival waved the other hand then, making the squid release its hold and pushing it back gently as Newt took a breath, gently touching his abused throat with the tip of his fingers as Percival floated the creature back to the enclosure.

Percival kneeled in front of him, cupping Newt’s face with his hands. He looked him in the eyes while gently rubbing his thumbs over Newt’s cheekbones. “You alright, my darling?”

Newt nodded his head, swallowing slowly, and leaned in to press a kiss over his lips. He closed his eyes and pressed his face against the touch of Percival’s hands while he brought one of his own behind himself to gently prod at his slick hole.

Newt hummed softly, turning to nuzzle at his alpha’s wrist, inhaling his scent. “Next time let’s choose one that knows how to fuck a hole properly,” he pouted, sighing softly.

Percival chuckled with affection and gently pulled the man against him, pressing his face against Newt’s neck. He licked a strip of skin over the red marks left by the creature and shivered at the throaty moan that escaped Newt.

Newt wrapped his arms around Percival’s shoulders with a shiver, holding tight when the alpha lowered him to the ground on his back, and pushed his hips against the alpha with a whine, trying to rub himself against his erection.

“I need it…”

“I know, love. A knot to fill my darling.” He sighed, taking himself in hand to guide his cock against the omega’s opening. A moan escaped him at finding him not only soaked but already open and ready for him.

“Percy…” Newt moaned, pressing down against him and groaning when the alpha’s cock pushed inside of him, the man on top of him slowly but surely thrusting deeper. Newt wrapped his long legs around the other man, trying to keep him close, little excited breaths escaping him as he squeezed his muscles around him.

“Better, love?” Percival asked with a moan, raining kisses on his beloved’s face as he started to move inside of him.

“Yes…” Newt nodded his head frantically, heat rising in his body and desire pushing him to raise his hips and meet every thrust.

Percival took a hold of his omega’s thighs, spreading them open as he started to pound his man more ferociously. He looked at Newt lying debauched on the grass, his little cock bouncing at every thrust Percival pushed in him, and licked his lips at the way the omega arched in pleasure, the flush of arousal spread down to his chest, slight wet traces on his skin where the squid had previously touched him.

“Next time I’ll find a nice, good knot to make you scream,” he promised, slamming his cock deep inside of the other, growling as he felt his knot start to fill.

“Yes…” Newt moaned hoarsely, lost in pleasure.

Percival couldn’t hold back a grin at that, perfectly aware that even if he didn’t know if Newt was saying yes in consent to being fucked by another animal or merely to incite Percival to knot him properly, he would have enjoyed it. For all he was shy around others, so pure-hearted and nurturing, Newt wasn’t afraid anymore to let Percival see just how much the slightest push could bring him to his knees to let some wild creature fill his hole.

And Percival was a patient man, he knew he could wait for the next good occasion, maybe taking the time to properly train one of his lover’s animals so that Newt could enjoy it more.

“Such a dirty omega… perfect for me,” he purred lowly, kissing Newt’s chin and lips. He took the man fast and hard at feeling his orgasm approach. “Will get you ready and open, maybe already dripping my cum from your hole.” He breathed hard, his tongue peeking out to lick at the sweat on Newt’s temple before he bit softly at his earlobe.

Newt almost sobbed, clutching at his shoulders. “Yes…” he said breathlessly, so close now that Percival could feel him clamping down on his cock already.

“The creatures love their mummy, bet we can find one that will also be ready to ram your pussy and knot your cunt,” Percival whispered in his ear, holding his lover tight as those filthy words worked their magic on the omega.

Newt arched with a gasp, brought to his orgasm, and spilled his seed between them and on Percival’s vest as Percival kept slamming into him, riding Newt’s orgasm in his chase of his own.

Percival’s hips stuttered, stilling only when his knot filled, locking them together. He held his omega tight in his arms, pressing his face on the crook of his neck with a growl.

Newt held him tight even as he shook in a new orgasm, his body overwhelmed for the first knot of his heat.

***

> You couldn't lost belong me  
Not a word was said  
Next day I was having  
Breakfast in your bed  
The smell of your body  
Sweet peaches and whipped cream

*

The heat passed in a haze for Newt, vague memories of their bed and bone-deep pleasure, of Percival taking him relentlessly.

He woke up in bed with his mind finally clear and he groaned softly, stirring with a smile at feeling his body deliciously used. The smell of sex still hung vaguely in the air even if Percival had taken care to change their sheets. Newt sighed and slowly rolled on his side to curl against Percival, who was reading in bed. He closed his eyes as his alpha gently caressed his pillow mussed hair.

“How are you?”

“Feeling great,” Newt murmured as Percival pressed a kiss on his brow. He lifted himself enough to sit against his pillow beside his man as Percival took his wand from the bedside table to have a tray float to them from the kitchen with breakfast under a storing charm.

Newt sighed softly, stretching his legs and finding he was sore, but his stomach rumbled and he focused on the hot tea pouring itself into his cup, the peaches with whipped cream and biscuits Percival had prepared.

Percival pressed a kiss to his hair and Newt turned in search of his lips, utterly happy for how his life had turned out to be beside his caring and loving soulmate.

*


End file.
